Dying to Live
by Misty Vaughn
Summary: Edward and Bella gave themselves to each other shortly before the disastrous party,leaving her pregnant. Now, Bella's life is soon to be cut short, and fears her unique child may be alone in this world. Will everything work out? Rating subject to change.Under major construction 5/16/13
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I **__**did some wewriting, because a few things seemed a bit choppy. It needed botox**__**...**__Hope you enjoy._

Prologue

I sat in the doctor's office, waiting for him to return with my results. I looked at a cellphone picture of my beautiful girl, Elizabeth, and prayed that I would be there to see her grow up and live her life. But when Dr. Phelps returned with my folder, and I saw the grim look on his face, I knew that I may not get that chance. "So,doc, how long do I have?" I cut right to the chase. "How long do I have with my girl?" Dr. Phelps sat down behind his desk, and figetted nervously. "Miss Swan... the tumor is fused to the base of your brain as you know,and... it's roughly the size of a golf ... we have determined that it is inoperable. You've got about 6 months; 8 at the most. I am sorry, Miss Swan. If you have any questions, please feel free to call." I nodded and headed out to my car in silence. I crawled into the driver's seat and closed the door. I was going to die, and my little girl would have noone. A scream slipped through my lips as I broke down in my car.

Chapter 1

It has been 5 years since I last saw Edward. He left just days after my disasterous birthday party, and only a week after he made love the one and only time we were together.I was lost after he left. A few days after they left, I recieved a letter in the mail from Alice. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I ripped it open. It read:

My dear, Sweet Bella,

I am sorry that I did not get to tell you goodbye. I want you to know that I'm not supposed to look for your future anymore, but if you need me, then write me at the address on the envolope. We will ALL always love you (exept Rosale, but you've got me so we don't need her). Please take care of yourself, Bella. I hope we get to play Bella Barbie again,someday.

P.S. You know as many times as he's told you, it's funny he'd think you believe his lies. Don't worry, he'll be back.

Love always,

Alice

I cried. I cried not only tears of sadness, because I felt like I was completely alone, but I cried tears of relief. Alice's letter told me 2 things: 1) Edward did still love me, otherwise Alice wouldn't have said what she did, and 2) if I had noone else to turn to, I knew she would be there. I realized that Edward had left because he was afraid of what may happen if he stayed. I don't think he realized what would happen once he left.

Little did we know, that when he left, he left something with me. Three weeks after he left, I found out I was pregnant. After the initial shock wore off, I realized that I had to get over it and focus, or atleast try very hard not to think about it. Charlie was upset, but he stood by me. Grandma Marie had left me her house when she died, and I wasn't supposed to get it until I graduated, but Charlie gave it to me early, since I had a baby on the way. There's no way his house would have been big enough for 3. I stayed in school, and worked at the grocery store after school to save money for when I had the baby. Charlie tried to get me to contact the Cullens, saying that Edward ought to know what he left me with, but I refused. If he wanted to know how I was doing, he knew where to find me. Elizabeth was born on June 21st, after 26 hours of labor, and had to be removed via c-section. I knew that she would be different, and she was. She was born with a full head of bronze curls, and chocolate brown eyes with little flecks of topaz. She blushed like me, and could cry, but she had her father's complexion. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. They say when a little baby smiles that they don't realize they are doing it. But when Elizabeth smiled at me, I knew that she knew she was smiling. She looked right at me, and smiled. I have always wished that Edward could have been there to welcome her into the world. I was glad I had Angela video tape everything from the moment after she was born, so that someday, he might get to see it.

The next 4 years flew by. Elizabeth and I were almost had waffles every Sunday for breakfast, and Friday night we watched movies and ate ice cream. She was incredibly smart, and never let me forget it. She was reading at a 3rd grade level at the age of 4. She could play piano like her father, and was graced had with incredible speed, grace, and strength. And, like her father, she had to have blood. At first I was able to get her blood from the butcher's shop in the grocery store. As she got older and started walking I knew that soon she would have to learn to hunt. Luckily, Jacob had no problem being her Uncle Jake, even though she's Edward's. When I found out about the whole "wolfing out" thing, I wasn't as shocked as he thought I'd be. He took her out and taught her to hunt when she was a little over 2. She started with small animals like rabbits, foxes, and other small fuzzies. By the time her 4th birthday came around, she had upgraded to larger animals. Mountain lion seemed to be her favorite, oddly enough. It always made me nervous, knowing she might get hurt. Thankfully, Jake was with her, and he seemed genuinely concerned more for the wildlife than Lizzie. He said she could take down a bear if she tried. I, however, forbade her from bears till she was much older. I couldn't see me trying to explain to a nurse or doctor why my daughter was hunting a bear.

A few months before her 4th birthday, I began having headaches. These weren't migranes, or the headaches that a rambuncious, half vampire child could give you. These were unlike anything I had ever experienced. I would be out of it all day. My eyes watered, whether I was crying from the pain or not. Sometimes the pain would be so immense, that I would throw up. I tried everything that I could to relieve the headaches. In August, 2 months after Lizzie turned 4, things took a sharp turn for the worse. I was dropping Lizzie off at Jacob's house. His girlfriend, Skyler, was watching her for me while while I went to work at the grocery store. After 5 years, I was now Assistant Store Manager. I leaned over to kiss my girl goodbye, and something wet began dripping from my nose. She backed away, her eyes darkening. "Mommy, your nose is bleeding! Auntie Skye! Quick!" With that, everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 3

BPOV

"How long has she been out?"

"She's been out for a few hours. They did x-rays and took blood. The doctors haven't been back yet. I just hope they figure out what's wrong so they can get her back on her feet. I bet whatever caused her to pass out and caused her nose to bleed is what's causing those headaches."

"Yeah, I've been tellin' her to go make an appointment. She can't afford to be sick. Lizzie needs her."

I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted. It didn't take me long to realize I was in the hospital. That seems to happen to me alot. The room was dimly lit, thankfully, because my head was starting to feel like it was splitting. I moaned as the pain started, alerting Charlie and Jacob of my consciousness.

"Bella, honey, are you ok? You're in the hospital. You blacked out at Jake's, and he drove you here."

"Ssh. Whisper please. And please tell the nurse to get me some pain meds, and it better be strong. My head is going to split."

Charlie dashed out without a word, and within minutes was back with a nurse on his heels.

"Hey there hun. Glad to see you awake. My name's Deb, and I will be your nurse tonight. Now your dad said your head's hurting, and I'm going to give you some morphine to help with the pain, okay?"

"Okay" I whispered. "Thank you." She patted my hand after she gave me my meds, and checked my i.v. bag.

"You wouldn't happen to know if her x-rays have come back yet, would you?" Charlie asked my nurse.

"Let me check, and I will let her doctor know that you would like to find out what the results are." She flitted out of the room.

"Dad, where's Elizabeth? I think it scared her when I passed out. I want her to know I'm okay."

"She's fine, sweetie. Skyler has her, and they are over at Emily's playing with the twins. She will be ok. You just focus on getting better." I felt the painkillers kicking in, and mumbled a thank you as I went back to sleep.

I awoke a few hours later, feeling rested. Charlie was still here, asleep in a chair next to my bed. I ran my hand through his thick brown hair, waking him up. He sat up, and looked at me with concern.

"Hey, honey. How are you feeling?"

"Better now. Did the doctor ever come back? What did my test results say?" He pursed his lips together, and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Sweetie..." he said, as he rubbed my arm. Tears began forming in his eyes. Charlie never cried.

"They said...there's a tumor. It's... it's a brain tumor. They don't know if they can take it out, but I've talked to the doctor, and I scheduled you an appointment with the specialist they recommended. Your appointment is in tomorrow."

I sat there in the hospital bed, letting everything sink in. _A tumor.A brain tumor. _I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt Charlie hugging me, tears pouring from his eyes too.

"Daddy... what am I going to do? I can't be sick. She needs me. She needs me to live. Oh, Daddy.." I cried. I cried because I felt like I hadn't been completely happy since Edward left. I cried because I was scared of dying, which I knew was a big chance with a brain tumor. Most importantly, I cried for my little Lizzie. I didn't know who I would leave her with if I didn't make it. I couldn't leave her with Charlie. He didn't know about Edward being a vampire, and he didn't know that Lizzie drank blood. I didn't think I could leave her with Jacob, either. He and Skyler love her, but since he imprinted I had tried to let them have their space, and not everyone in the pack was completely fond of her. I knew what I was going to have to do.

"Dad, I need a pen, paper and an envelope. Can you ask for it at the nurse's desk? I have something I need to do. And do you mind if I have a few minutes alone?" Charlie leaned over me in the bed, and kissed my head.

"No problem, sweetie. I'm going to call your mom and let her know how you are."

"Oh, God. I bet she's freaking out." Renee and I were still close. When she learned that I was pregnant, she didn't flip her lid. She was sad that I was pregnant so young, and that Edward wasn't in the picture anymore, but she said she had faith in me, and that she was happy to be a grandma.

Charlie brought the paper and enveolope into me before heading down to the cafeteria. I sat there for 5 minutes trying to find the words. I picked up the pencil and twirled it in my fingers while thinking. Then I began to write.

Alice,

I miss you so very much. There isn't a day that goes by, that I don't think of all of you and wish that you were still here. Hell, I even miss Rosalie. You said that if I ever needed you that all I had to do was ask. Well, I need you. My life has taken a serious turn for the worst, and I need you to come see me. I need to talk to Edward too; but I need to talk to you first. Don't let him try to weasel out of seeing me. I know he is stubborn, but there are some things he is not aware of that he needs to know about now. Please come as soon as you get this. I don't have time.

Sisters always,

Bella

I folded the letter and stuck it in the envelope, and wrote the address she gave me on it. I had it memorized when I recieved that letter 5 years ago. I sealed it with a kiss, and called Deb over the intercom. She came in to the room smiling. Her warmth reminded me of Esme.

"What do you need, dear?"

"I was wondering if you have any ice cream? I've had the worst day and could use some chocolate ice cream." She gave me a warm smile and rubbed my arm.

"I sure do hun. They keep little containers for the patients. I'll bring you two 'cuz they are small." She left the room, and I carefully began getting out of the bed, trying not to pull out the i.v. in my arm. I had to pee so bad. When I finished I stopped to wash my hands, and I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were still puffy from crying and my hair was a mess. I found my hair tie in my bag of clothes, and pulled it back into a ponytail. Deb was returning with my ice cream as I came out of the bathroom. She asked me about my family as she helped me get back into bed.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, but I have a little girl."

"Aww, what's her name?"

"Her name is Elizabeth Renesmee. She just turned 4." I smiled, thinking about Lizzie's fairy party we threw her. She made Jake and Charlie wear princess crowns.

"I've got a 4 year old grandson. He's a handfull. He smears his food all over my table everytime he eats at my house. He says he's 'painting'." I chucked at this. Lizzie has never played with her food. She considers it to be 'infantile'. Deb reminded me to let her know if there was anything I needed, and stepped out of my room. I used the bedside remote to turn on the television, and began flipping through the channels, trying to find something to take my mind away for a few minutes. I found a movie and left it there while I ate my ice crem. I was starting my second carton when Jake walked in.

"Hey Bells. I just got back from the res. Lizzie told me to make sure you were okay. She doesn't like being away from you."

"I know. She's never seen me like this. The worst I've been sick since I had her was the flu or a virus." He sat down in the chair next to the bed, glancing to see what movie was on.

"So, what's new? I heard about...uh... what's wrong. Are you okay? Do you want to talk?" I sighed, knowing that sooner or later I would have to have this conversation with him.

"Yeah, I do need to talk to you. I know you and Skyler care about Lizzie, which is why it was hard for me to make this decision. Alice will be coming to see me in a few days, and I am telling her everything. They need to know, because if something happens... I want her to have atleast one of her parents. And I know you are mad at them. They left me pregnant. But they didn't know, and I am the one who decided to not tell them. I want to leave her with Charlie, but I can't. He doesn't know the truth about her lineage. What will he do when he realizes she doesn't ever get sick? When she eventually stops aging? And I can't excpect you and Skyler to raise her. One of these days you guys are going to become parents, and she needs to know her father. So, if... if I die, she's going to be with the Cullens." He sat for a moment, the emotions in his face ranging from anger, to sadness, to understanding. After he calmed himself down, he looked me in the face, tears forming in his eyes.

"I guess you're right. I just hate the fact that this is all happening to you. You're a great person. You haven't done anything to deserve this. And you're right about Skyler and me. We were going to tell everyone this weekend, but you're probably not going to be there... Skyler's pregnant."

"Oh my gosh! That's great, Jake! I am estatic for you!" I beamed. I had a gut feeling that she was because she had been nauseous for the past week, but didn't want to pry.

"I still have all of Lizzie's baby stuff in the attic if you want it. I was going to take it all to the donation center, but I would be so happy to know that someone I love was getting use out of it. What are you hoping for?" Jake was noticeably exited at the thought of being a father.

"We want a girl. We love Lizzie so much, and we know that even though our baby won't be as gifted as Liz, but she really left a mark on us. When you talk to the lee.. I mean Alice, will you please ask them to bring Lizzie to see us every once in awhile? We've seen her nearly everyday in the past four years, and it would kill Sky if she didn't get to see her again." I smiled softly, and patted the back of his hand.

"I will make sure that they know. Hopefully, one of these days, all of you will get along. They are like a regular family once you look past what they eat. I mean, they really are."

"Okay, okay, I didn't ask for a play by play." He grimaced. He looked at the clock on the wall. It read 5:30.

"Well, I'm going to let you rest. Besides, I'm sure they will be bringin' in your dinner sometime soon. Call me if you need me, k?" I smiled and nodded in response, and he got up and quietly left. I tossed my empty ice cream containers and spoon into the trash can right next to the bed. I let my thoughts drift to Edward. I had long since gotten over my fear of saying or thinking his name. I had to. Elizabeth looked so much like him, that I knew that I'd be reminded of him everytime I looked at her. Not only that, but I knew that deep down he still loved me, regardless of whether or not he was gone, or what he said the day he left. He spent 90 years alone before I came along. He had never loved another woman, and that told me that you couldn't erase what we had so easily. That had helped me get through the past 5 years. But now, I needed him. Whether I died from this, or not, it was time to air out my closet.

The next morning I was dishcarged. I was so glad to be out, even if I had to be back at 3 for an appointment. I stopped at the post office and paid to have the letter delivered next day mail because I didn't want to wait. I drove home to grab something to eat and take a shower. I felt a little better after taking a hot shower. I grabben a navy blue 3/4 sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans and threw them on. After I blow dried my hair, I headed downstairs to eat breakfast. I made myself a couple of blueberry waffles and smothered them with peanut butter and a glass of orange juice. I grabbed the cordless phone off the charger and called Jake's so I could talk to talk to my girl. It only rang twice before it was picked up. A tiny, bell like voice came on.

"Hi, Mommy!" she said in a sing song voice. She always knew it was me when I called her. It was one of her many talents.

"Hi, baby. How are you? Are you okay?"

"Yes, mommy. I had bacon and eggs for breakfast! Oh, and I think Skyler is going to have a baby because when she's in the room I hear two heatbeats, not one." She whispered the part about Skyler, as if it were a secret only she was aware of.

"I know baby. Uncle Jake told me."

"Is he leaving?" That was a question that caught me off guard.

"No, baby. Why do you think he'd leave?" I just knew this had something to with Edward's departure before her birth.

"Because my daddy left before I was born. Do daddies leave before babies are born?"

"No, not all daddies leave. Your daddy left because he was scared I would get hurt by someone like him. And he didn't know about you."

"Oh... Well mommy do you think if he knew me he would like me?" I was already fighting back the tears this morning, and her questions didn't make it any easier.

"Lizzie bug, I know he would love you. But I'm coming to get you and we are going to our special place, ok? We'll have a picnic for lunch." It had been sunny earlier that morning but it was now overcast. Her alabaster skin didn't sparle like diamonds, but she did sparkle a little in the sun, almost like she had glitter on her skin. Whenever someone asked about her glittery skin, I simply said she liked glitter body spray. They seemed to understand, since it's no secret she loves dressing up like a fairy or a princess. Alice would be so proud. I told her I loved her, and that I'd be there at noon to get her, and asked her to put Skyler or Jake on. Skyler came on.

"Hey Belladonna!" She always called me that. She said it was because my looks could kill. I think she's crazy, personally.

"Hey Sky. How are you feeling?"

"Good, considering I can't stop ralphing, and I feel dog tired. What about you? Jake told me you have an appointment with a specialist at 3. Do you need me to keep Lizzie while you go? She said you guys were going to have a picnic together."  
"Yeah, I'm coming to get her for a picnic, and I'm going to tell her about me being sick and a few other things. I'm nervous, Sky. I don't want to go through all this. I'm scared I won't see her grow up."

"I know. But if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Skyler was one of my best friends, other than Alice and Angela. Her parents were ex-hippies, so she grew up believing in karma, and loving life. She knew about the Cullens and the treaty, and unlike most people on the reservation, she believed that as long as someone tried to atone for past mistakes, and live their life in peace and harmony then they were good. To this day, I believe that she was one of the reasons the elders didn't take Lizzie from me when she was born. It was now 10:30. I still had an hour to spare before I had to get ready for the picnic in the meadow. I took Lizzie there every once in awhile for picnics or to play. She loved it there as much as her parents, but she didn't know about its past. I went into the family room and pulled our photo album down off the bookshelf. I looked through all the pictures of her as she grew. It wasn't long until I found myself crying again. I never saw myself in this position: a dying single mom.


	3. Chapter 4

_A/N _I try to be as accurate as I can, but unfortunately I couldn't get a signal when this chapter was written ( i pick up my neighbors' signal and it doesn't always work), so flight times are a little exaggerated in shortness. A flight from where ever Dartmouth is (new Hampshire??) to Juneau would probably be like 8 hours with a million layovers. So just pretend for me :) Thanks to all the reviews! And I promise you will not be disappointed. I also want to say thank you to my Baby Ruth candy bar, which got me through the afternoon as my constant source of something to nibble on.

_Edward POV_

A thousand different thoughts seemed to run through my mind at the same time. I could feel my dead heart breaking as I ran feverishly through the thick forest towards my house. My Bella, whom I had not seen in five miserable years, was in some sort of trouble. I had been out hunting when I received the call from Alice. I could hear it in her voice that something was gravely wrong. So now, I would get to see my Bella again, but it would not be under the circumstances that I had wished. I missed her laugh, her smile, the way her heart sped up when she saw me. I slung the door open, nearly slinging it off the hinges as I stormed up the stairs. I grabbed a suitcase and began slinging clothes into it. I stopped for only a moment to look at the picture of Bella and I on our prom night. She was so beautiful and the love we had for each other radiated. I'm coming, love, I thought to myself as I zipped up the suitcase. I flew down the staircase, and headed for my car. I called the airport and set everything up. One way into Juneau leaving in 1 hour 15 minutes. I pushed the car harder, reaching 120 mph. After finding a parking spot, going through the ridiculousness that is checking in, I was finally boarding the plane. I felt...antsy.. for the lack of a better word. I knew that flying would be a much quicker way to reach my destination, but it did nothing to change the fact that I felt I was getting nowhere.I stared out the window the entire flight, trying to block out the thoughts of the others on the plane.

I looked at my watch when we finally landed. It was a little after 1 a.m. Emmett met me by baggage claim. His thoughts betrayed him. _Man, he looks as bad as everyone else. I hope my sis is okay_. He has always considered Bella to be his sister, as he once said that she reminded him of the sister he had as a human. Neither of us talked the entire way home. Thankfully, we were there in less than 20 minutes. Esme was waiting for me at the door; pulling me into a somber hug. Even Rose was worried. We all gathered in the living room, and Alice showed me her vision, and explained the post office box. I was less than happy that she had kept a line of contact open all this time, but was thankful that she had. I knew my Bella would only ask for help if she absolutely needed it.

"So, does anyone have any suggestions on what we do?"

"I think we should wait to see if she sends a letter, but I will know for sure when I do because I am watching for one."  
"I agree" Carlisle said. "Let's wait before we all rush off. We should not invite ourselves back into her life if she does not want us in it." We all sat still as stone for a moment, until I could no longer take the silence.

"Well, I am going to go anyone would like to join me, feel free to join me." With that, everyone stood up, and followed me out. The negative emotions emitted by everyone was becoming too much for Jasper to bear, and he sent a massive wave of peace over the whole family. Once outside, everyone took off into the forest, each in search of their own satisfaction. Jasper and Alice stayed close to me, while Emmett and Rosalie went off in one direction, and Carlisle and Esme in another. We all hunted in silence, although the thoughts of those around me were not so silent. Jasper thought about what caused us to move in the first place, and although he had forgiven himself as I had, he still felt guilty for his actions. Alice wondered if Bella would be up for some Bella Barbie time, and hoped that she might consider going shopping with her. Carlisle and Esme's thoughts were much the same. They both hoped that Bella was fine, and worried what was awaiting us in Forks, and what it might do to me. Emmett's thoughts at this moment were on trying to find a pissed off bear to wrestle with as a means to rid himself of some of his stress. Rosalie's mind was centered around buying herself a new ensemble to make herself feel better about the current situation. My mind swirled around Bella. I wondered if she had gotten married, and if she had any children. Surely, if she did, they would be very young. I hoped that she wouldn't hate me for being back, and I was concerned with what my return might do to her. A few hours later, we had all had our share and headed back towards the house. I went up to my room to be alone while we all waited for Alice to let us know if she had gotten the letter or not. I prayed that she would, but we all know not to bet against Alice.

_Alice POV_

We all felt like time was moving in slow motion as we waited for me to have a vision about the letter. I felt helpless. Jasper was doing a great job, though. He has always been good at supporting me when I needed it. I stared at the t.v as the news played, but I wasn't really paying too much attention to it. My mind could not get off my best friend. Suddenly, I was struck with a vision of a letter going into a mailbox.

"YES!" I shouted, startling Jasper with the sudden burst, in the midst of the silence.

"You got it? You got a letter?" Jasper's eyes went wide as he asked.

"Yes, I got it. I'm going to get it." Edward was next to me in a flash.

"No, you should stay here. I'm bringing it straight home and I'm not reading it until I get home, so we can all read it at the same time." He nodded, and I ran out to my car. I sped down the empty road to the small town post office, and jumped out of the car. I nervously opened the box, and inside lay a cream colored envelope. I had waited anxiously for this letter since I first saw Bella breaking down in her car. I closed my mailbox, and hurried home. Everyone was waiting for me to arrive, and once I got in the house, we all crowded around while I opened the letter. I read the letter aloud, so that everyone could hear it.

_Alice,_

_I miss you so very much. There isn't a day that goes by, that I don't think of all of you and wish that you were still here. Hell, I even miss Rosalie. You said that if I ever needed you that all I had to do was ask. Well, I need you. My life has taken a serious turn for the worst, and I need you to come see me. I need to talk to Edward too; but I need to talk to you first. Don't let him try to weasel out of seeing me. I know he is stubborn, but there are some things he is not aware of that he needs to know about now. Please come as soon as you get this. I don't have time._

_Sisters always,_

_Bella_

Esme was hunched over in Carlisle's arms, crying dry tears as he held her close. His own face betrayed his emotions, and I looked around at my family. We all looked like we were going to lose it. I too started crying in Jasper's embrace, and he washed the room in comfort. I stopped crying, and straightened myself up.

"Well, everyone, let's get packing. We've got to get going, so everyone get their asses in gear. Esme, call the airlines and arrange our tickets and a couple of rental cars. We're going to help Bella out in any way we can."  
With that, everyone went their separate ways to get their things together. In less than an hour, we were all packed, and leaving to go back to the airport. On the way there, I thought to myself, _We're coming Bella, we're coming._

_Bella POV_

I lay in bed, tossing and turning. No matter how hard I tried, I could not sleep. I was scared of what their reaction would be to Lizzie. I hoped that they would believe me when I told them that Edward was her father. It wasn't something that I would lie about, and I hoped that they knew me better to know that I wouldn't lie about something like that. I silently laughed to myself, remembering all those times Edward told me how bad of a liar I was. If anything else, I would have to prove it to them. Once they saw how fast she was, and the fact that she hunts, they'd have to believe me. Suddenly, I was struck with one of my glorious headaches. I grabbed my head, and curled into a fetal position. I tried to not think, hoping that it would help, but it did nothing. I cried out in pain, and in a split second my daughter was there.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"No.... call Jake... hurry baby."

I screamed as the pain increased. My head felt like it was splitting as I got up and ran to the bathroom. All the pain had made me sick again, and i didn't feel like changing sheets with this headache. Lizzie came back with the phone.

"Mommy, Jake said Grandpa Billy's got some and Jake said he's bringing them if you want them or not."

"You tell that pup I said to hurry up then" The pain was getting to be too much to bear. She hung up, and got me a cold wash cloth, and layed it across my head.

"He told me to do this." I smiled, and whispered a thank you to her. I layed on the cold tile floor waiting for Jake to come with the pain pills. A few minutes later, I heard him come in and run up the stairs. He rushed over to me, and carried me to the bed.

"Izzie, baby, get your mom a glass of water!" He half shouted. She complied, and was back in seconds with a glass of water. He handed me two pills, and I looked up at him questioningly.

"Percocets. Don't worry. They ought to help, and they'll knock you out. I'll stay here and get Liz back to bed. I'll be downstairs on the couch if you need anything." He kissed my forehead, and took Liz back to her room.

Jacob was right. I mentally thanked him as the pain pills kicked in, although it felt like it would take an eternity for them to. I don't know how long I was out, but I awoke to the sounds of Lizzie laughing. I stretched, and looked at the alarm clock next to me. 10 am. I raised my eyebrows in shock. I layed there for a moment, thinking about the night before. Charlie was devastated by the results I got back from the doctor. We broke down, both of us crying as we held onto each other. He cursed God for letting this happen to me. I asked him to call Renee and let her know, because I couldn't bear having to go through that again. He said he would, and i didn't stay there long, because I had to let Jake and Skyler know. They handled it better than Charlie, but still not very well. I had yet to tell my daughter, because I was hoping that things might not result to that. I was slowly preparing myself for that, if it came to it, but I knew that if Edward or Carlisle would change me, then my daughter would not have to grow up without her mother. I got out of bed, not bothering to change out of my pajamas, and made my way downstairs. Liz was watching Nickelodeon, and Jake was on the phone. He looked up when he saw me at the foot of the stairs, smiling slightly. He said goodbye, and hung up.

"Good morning, sunshine. Feel better? You slept like a rock after you took those pills. I heard you snoring from down here." I hid my face in my hands to hide my beet red face.

"Yes, thanks for those, by the way. I think I'm gonna call and get them to call me in a prescription for some pain pills. They're nuts if they think I'm going through that for the next 8 months without something to take." He chuckled as he handed me the cordless phone.

"I had your dad bring some doughnuts by on his way in this morning. You know my cooking isn't something to be desired." I smiled and reached into the box and pulled out a raspberry filled doughnut. I had it eaten before the nurse picked up.

"Yes, may I speak with Dr. Phelps' nurse, please? I am a patient of his."

_"Yes, one moment please." _I sat and listened to soft rock while I was on hold. A few minutes later, a woman came on the line.

_"Yes, this is Mona, how can I help you?"_

"Yes, this is Bella Swan, I am a patient of Dr. Phelps. I was hoping I may be able to get a prescription for some pain meds for the headaches. This brain tumor is relentless."

_"Oh, yes, sweetie. I actually meant to put it in your information packet and didn't realize until after you left that I hadn't put it in there. I will call it in for you and it should be ready in an hour or so, okay?"_

"Thank you so much. Bye bye." I hung up, and let out a sigh of relief.

"They're going to call it in and it'll be ready in an hour. Thanks for staying here to watch Lizzie while I was konked out. I know there isn't much she can get into. but it was nice knowing that there was someone there in case she did need something." He smiled, and wrapped me in a bear hug.

"No worries. Is there anything else you need? Sky called and said she needed me to pick up some pretzels and Gatorade. Apparently that's all she wants with the morning sickness and all." I shuddered, remembering how bad morning sickness can get.

"Nope, I'm good. Tell her to keep those pretzels with her at all times, and to stay away from Caesar dressing. It doesn't taste good coming back up." I laughed and shooed him out the door. I made my way into the living room where Lizzie was watching tv still.

"Sweetie, I'm going to take a quick shower, and then we are stepping out to go get my medicine, so Uncle Jake doesn't have to keep coming back everytime my head hurts, okay? SO get dressed and as soon as I am done we'll leave."

"Okay, mommy. I love you." She hopped off the couch and ran over to me, and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist. I stroked to top of her head, and smiled.

"I love you too, Izzie bug." She followed me up the stairs, and headed into her room to get dressed. I turned on the water, and waited for it to get warm while I stripped down. Once it was ready, I got in and stood under the hot water for a moment. It felt so good pounding on my stiff back. I let it wash all my current worries away while I showered. Once I was finished, I got out and wrapped in a big, fluffy towel. I dried my hair, and threw on a grey camisole and a knee length denim skirt. I brushed my teeth and slid my feet into a pair of flip flops. I crossed the large hallway to Lizzie's room, and knocked on the door before pushing it open.

"Lizzie bug, you ready? I want to get back so we can get back. I want to get the house cleaned up before your Aunt Alice gets here."

"Yes, mommy. Just let me find my crown." She flitted around her room looking frantically for her crown. She was wearing a pale blue tank top with a white eyelet skirt with tiny blue flowers embroidered across the bottom, and her glittery blue jelly sandals. She located her crown, and looked in the mirror of her vanity while she slid the sides into her curly bronze and chestnut tresses.

"Mommy, can I eat a doughnut before we leave? I want another one." I sighed, and gave in. I wanted to get going, but if she wanted to eat, I let her. I used the time to sweep the living room, and I sprayed the room with Febreeze to freshen up the furniture. Having my own house had made self conscious about how well kept it was. I didn't want anyone to be uncomfortable in my home because of some unknown smell.I opened a couple windows to let some air in while I was gone. I wouldn't be gone long, so there was no reason to be worried. One Lizzie was done, we made our way to the Xterra. Lizzie buckled herself in, and we were off.

Half an hour later, we were back from the pharmacy. As I pulled into the driveway, I noticed that there was a black Mercedes in my driveway. My heart didn't know whether to stop or speed up. Then I saw her sitting on my porch swing. A tiny, pale woman with black hair. Alice! She got my letter. All of a sudden, I was nervous.

"Lizzie bug, we have a guest, and I want you to go in the back yard and play for a bit while we talk, okay?" I said as we got out and made our way up the path.

"Okay, mommy."

"And...stay in the back yard. Don't go off into the woods."

"But what if I want to go hun-"

"Baby, you can go later. But right now I need you to stay on the property, okay?"

"Ookay. Can I go later?"

"Yes, you can. I love you Lizzie." With that, she ran off to play in the back yard.

Alice ran up to me, squealing my name, and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back, glad to see her, but I hated that it was under these circumstances.

"Oh, Bella! I am so glad to see you. I have missed you soo much! The entire family has been glum since we left."She said as we made our way inside.

"I missed you too. I just wish that it wasn't under these circumstances." She noticed the worry written across my face, and her smile faded.

"Yeah, speaking of which... how are you? I got your letter early this morning, and we left as soon as we read it."

"Who is we? Is it just you and Edward?" I was hoping to see Esme as well, but didn't know if she came or not.

"Everyone."

"Everyone?"  
"Yes, everyone. Even Rosalie. She's actually worried about you. I know, shocking. They are all back at the house. I told them to wait until I said different."

"Well, which news do you want first? Both are shocking, but one is going to shock you more than the other."

"Hmmm... give me the really shocking news first." I took a deep breath, and reached over the back of the sofa and grabbed a picture of Elizabeth off the table, and handed it to Alice.

"This is my daughter. Her name is Elizabeth Renessme." Alice gasped.

"Bella, she's stunning. Who's her father?" I tried to think of a way to tell her that Edward was her father, but I wanted to see if she could figure it out on her own, just by looking at her.

"Look closely at her, and tell me if you can guess who it is." She sat back, examining my daughter. She wrinkled her eyebrows, and after a minute or two her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god. She is a spitting image of Edward. He is her father, isn't he? But how is that possible? I thought vampires couldn't have children?"

"Vampire women can't, but human women can. I asked myself the same question when I realized I was pregnant, believe me, but I think I figured it out. See, a woman's body has to be able to go through changes in order to have a baby. A man doesn't. Also, I remembered what I learned about male anatomy in sex ed, and realized that a male vampire's... little swimmers... don't die when they go through the transformation." Alice sat with her mouth slightly open, nodding as she took in what I said.

"I see what you mean. I don't think anyone ever thought about it. Why didn't you let us know? Edward would want to know he was a daddy. Oh wow! He's going to be exited."  
"Well, I started to, but I didn't because I didn't know what to say, and I was trying to give Edward the clean break he wanted. As much as it has killed me to know that he didn't know he has a child, I was trying to do what I thought was best for her. He left to protect me, and I tried to look at it the same way for her, too." She nodded in understanding, and smiled really big as if she had gotten a great idea.

"Can I meet her?" I threw my head back and laughed.

"Yes, of course. But let me finish telling you everything. You need to know why I needed you. Alice...there is no easy way to tell you this. I have a brain tumor. I have 6 to 8 months. That's why I needed your help. I either need changed, or... I need Edward to raise Lizzie. I can't send her to my dad's. I wouldn't know how to explain that she's half vampire and drinks blood and will never die. She needs to be with you guys if I...." Sadness crept across her pale face, as she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, Bella. I am so sorry. Don't you worry. I will see it to it that everything is okay." She seemed to be optimistic, which gave me a boost of confidence. "Now, introduce me to my niece!!" I got up and she followed me through the back door, where Lizzie was swinging in a tire swing.

"Lizzie,baby, there is someone I would like you to meet." She stopped swinging, and hopped out. She ran over to us, and stopped in front of us. She stuck her hand out, and introduced herself.

"Hi. I am Lizzie Cullen." Alice smiled wide and shook her hand.  
"Well, hello, Lizzie. I'm Alice Cullen." Lizzie's face lit up when Alice said her name, and squealed.

"Ohmygoodnessyou'remyAuntAlicemymommytoldmeyouwouldtakemeshopping! Can we go? Please please please?" Alice was completely shocked that a child of mine would want to shop. She looked over to me as if asking me if it was a joke. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't have a clue where she got it from." We all headed inside, and Alice sat on the counter and watched me prepare sandwiches and chips for mine and Lizzie's lunch. Lizzie sat at the kitchen table drinking a glass of water while she waited.

"So, how is Edward?"

"He's doing better than he was. The first few years we were lucky if we got him out of the house to go hunting. Just this year he finally went to college. He's been a mess. He misses you so bad, but was being stubborn and wouldn't come see you. I finally got him to come, though. He feels so guilty for hurting you, even if he was trying to protect you. I guess there are some things he can't protect you from." She looked down at the floor, and became silent.

"Well, he's just going to understand that and accept it. I have." Alice hopped off the counter, and hugged Lizzie and I.

"Well, I am going to go let everyone know what's going on, but I won't tell them who Lizzie's dad is. I'm just going to tell them that you have a daughter. Edward will probably be here as soon as he hears about the tumor, and that you don't have long. See you this evening for dinner!" With that, she was out the door.


	4. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to update. I had the chapter written, but coultn't post it. Cruddy internet...

_Edward POV_

Alice had gone to talk to Bella, and refused to let me go with her. I felt restless as I waited for her to return with information on Bella. I sat in front of my piano, which I had not touched in 5 years. I began playing Bella's Lullaby, longing to hold her, kiss her, and take in her mesmerizing scent. The delicate notes flowed through the air as my fingers glided across the keys. I came to the end of the song just as Alice entered. I made my way into the living room where the family was gathering. The prognosis wasn't good, as Alice wore a grim look on her face.

"There are two things that you need to know" she said, looking around the room at everyone, her eyes stopping on mine.

"One, Bella has a daughter, no she isn't seeing anyone, so don't ask.. and two... Bella has a brain tumor that can't be removed. The doctor's have given her 6 months, maybe 8." Noone said anything; just gasped. I didn't wait for anyone to say anything. I bolted out the door and sped through the woods. I heard Esme call out to me, and Alice told her I was going to Bella's and that I would be home later.

It didn't take me long to find her house. I stood at the edge of the woods for a moment, and looked at the large victorian that she called home. It had a large, wrap around porch with a porch swing. It was perfect for Bella. Suddenly, I heard a crash from inside, and a chime-like voice scream "Mommy!". I didn't hesitate. I ran at vampire speed into the house, where Bella lay on the floor, holding her head, and crying in pain. I scooped her up, and hurried to the sofa where I lay her down.

"Edward....my pills....please....". I scanned the room looking for her pills and found them. Her daughter sat on the floor next to her mother, tears falling down her face. I came back with pain medicine and a glass of water. I helped her sit up so she could take it.

"Lizzie bug... close the curtians. I need it dark, baby." Lizzie stood up, and went around the room, drawing the curtains closed. She moved quite fast for a child, which confused me.

"Bella, love, are you okay? Do you want to go lay down?" She nodded, and I carried her upstairs. She pointed to her room, and I layed her in the bed, and drew the covers up over her. She lay with her eyes closed, and was slowly calming down.  
"Don't go... please stay here... the pills make me sleep, and Lizzie needs someone here. Don't let me sleep long, please", she whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere." I whispered back. I kissed the top of her head, and stroked her long silky hair until she fell asleep.

I crept back downstairs, where Bella's daughter sat looking out the window, on a window seat. She turned around and looked at me as I sat down on the sofa. I had not noticed before, but she was a breathtakingly beautiful child. Her long hair was a mixture of bronze and Bella's chestnut brown, and was slightly curly at the ends. Her eyes were a shoking green color with topaz flecks, and her skin reminded me of a porcelain doll. Her cheeks had a hint of blush, and she had Bella's full lips. She got up and made her way towards the sofa. She sighed as she sat down, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I hope she's okay", the little girl said, in a worried tone.

"Does this happen alot?"

"Yes, but Mommy's headaches are getting worse. She won't tell me what the doctor said, but I think it's bad, because she cries alot when she thinks I am asleep. She misses my daddy." I tried to read her mind, but I couldn't, which didn't suprise me.

"Where is your daddy?" I asked.

"I don't know. But Mommy tells me about him. She says he dazzled her, and that his eyes looked like butterscotch candy. I love butterscotch candy. She said she hopes I meet him one day, and she said he would have no choice but to love me. I hope he does." Oh God. Is it possible? No, it couldn't be. She appeared to be the right age, though. And I cannot deny the fact that she looks like me. I have a daughter. I am a father. In my existence I never thought I would have a family of my own. I thought that dream had dissapeared long ago when I was changed. Yet, here, beside me, sits living, breathing proof that Bella and I created a life. I took a deep breath. She smelled neither human or vampire. She honestly smelled like a mixture of both of us. At that moment, my heart burst with joy at the thought that I was a father, and broke from the fact that the first 4 years of her life, I wasn't there. I didn't understand why Bella didn't write Alice when she found out she was prenant with my baby. I would have been back here as soon as I found out. I never would have wanted her to go through it alone. I would have wanted to be there for every doctor's appointment; to go out a 3 am to get her whatever she craved; to rub her feet when they hurt. I felt like dirt for leaving her, and knowing this made it worse.

"So..uh... did your mom say why he left?" I hoped that Lizzie would tell me more. Young children are notorious for repeating what their parents say.

"Well, she said he was stubborn, and thought she was in danger, so he left. Do you want to see something cool? Mommy doesn't want people to see, but don't tell her I showed you, okay?" She hopped up and I followed her into the back yard. The sun was peaking out through the clouds, and she turned and looked up at me. "You can't tell anybody, ok?" She stepped off the porch, and into the sun. Her skin shimmered, as if covered in glitter. Any doubt that she was my child vanished at that moment. I smiled, and she smiled too. She had my crooked smile.

"Well, Lizzie, I have a secret too, but you can't tell anyone, okay?" She nodded, and I stepped off the porch. I knelt next to her, and held my arm out next to hers. Her eyes grew wide, and her jaw dropped.

"You sparkle like me!" A look of realization washed over her face. She took in my features, and cocked her head to the side.

"Are YOU my daddy?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, Lizzie, I think I am." She threw herself into my arms, smiling.

"I knew it! I knew you were my daddy! I am so glad you're here, Daddy." She kissed me on the cheek, and I stood up with her in my arms. I took her back inside, where we sat down on the sofa. She clung to me tightly, as if she were afraid I might dissapear. It reminded me of Bella, which made me smile. After a few minutes, she pulled away, looking sad.

"What's wrong, honey?" She sighed, and ran her hand through her silky hair.

" I need to feed."

"Well, I can make you a sandwich." She winced, and looked at her lap.

"I don't want regular food."

"Well, my sweet, what would you like? I will get you anything you want." She sat staring at her lap nervously.

"You'll think I'm weird." I laughed at her comment. I could never think my child was weird.

"Sweetie, I will never think you are tell me what you want, and I will get it for you." She looked up at me, and somewhat suprised me when she told me what she wanted.

"I need to hunt, Daddy." I felt proud to have my daughter ask me to take her hunting.  
"Okay, sweetie. But we need to let your mom know. She would freak out if she woke up and we were gone." She giggled, and nodded in agreement. I found a pen and a piece of paper, and wrote out a note.

Bella,

Lizzie was thirsty. Took her hunting. No worries.... we'll talk when we get back.

Love, Edward

I took the not upstairs, and layed it on her nightstand so she would see it when she awoke. I headed downstairs, and took my daughter's hand in mine as we made our way into the forest.


	5. Chapter 6

**Please forgive me for taking so long to get this posted. I needed the right song, and I have spent the last couple weeks wracking my brain out trying to find the perfect song. I almost wrote one for the chapter, but got lost on the chorus. I think this one's better, though. I hope it's worth the wait!! Let me know what you think.**

I woke up to a silent house. I shot up from the bed, worry wracking my brain. _Oh, God. Where are they? Calm down, Bella. Edward is with Lizzie; he wouldn't leave her by herself_. I noticed a note laying on my nightstand, and picked it up and read it. Worry and concern washed over me once again._ If he took her hunting that means he knows... OH NO!! I was going to tell him before this happened! What if he leaves again? Is he going to be mad at me for not contacting them when I found out I was pregnant? Is he going to want to be her father? _I paced the room as the thoughts raced through my head. I fought back my worries, and changed out of my denim skirt and into a pair of jeans. I made my way downstairs, convincing myself that everything would be okay, no matter what happened. I threw the windows open to let the air in. The breeze flowing in and out of the house helping me relax, I sat down in front of the piano. I'm nowhere as good as Edward, but three years of piano lessons had paid off. I mentally chose a song, and began singing as the notes danced on air.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again_

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have  
for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Tears fell silently down my face as I finished playing the song. I could no longer contain the overwhelming emotions that I had fought to suppress over the last few days. I prayed that he would change me. I couldn't die. I wasn't ready. I felt as if the weight of the world was on my shoulders. The piano bench slid backwards as I stood up. I paced back and forth with my hands in my hair, tears falling heavier and heavier. I screamed out in rage and fear as I picked up a flower vase and threw it across the room, sending flowers, glass, and water spraying across the floor on the other side of the room. I sunk down to the floor, letting myself completely go. I felt a pair of chilly arms engulfing me. I turned into Edward's chest and clung to him with everything in me as sobs racked my body. He held me close, softly running his hand over my back in a soothing motion.

"Shh... I'm here, Bella, I'm here. We will get through this, together. Everything will be okay.", he whispered in my ear. I felt myself slowly start to calm down. He lifted me me into his arms, and carried me over to the sofa, sitting down with me in his lap. He used his thumb to brush my hair from my face, and then wiped the tears away. I raised my face, peering into those deep, golden orbs. I could feel the love he still had for me as we sat there. The worry dissipated from his face, replaced by as soft smile.

"I am sorry I left. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you while you were pregnant with our child. I should have been there, and I regret every second I spent away from the two of you. I just don't understand why you didn't contact us sooner. "

"I wanted you to come back because you _wanted_ to, not because I was pregnant. I know you left still loving me, but I felt like I needed to let it be. I guess at the time it seemed like the right decision, but looking back, I wish I had written to Alice sooner. Things could have been so much more beautiful for us. We could have had-" tears started peeking out the corners of my eyes again-" could have maybe- gotten married, and... and... had more kids before all this happened. I'm so sorry, Edward. I wish I hadn't kept you out of the loop."

Edward held me close as the tears dampened his shirt. I sat up, and reached onto the table behind him, pulling a tissue from its box. I wiped the remaining tears from my face, and sighed. Edward's beautiful face was swimming with worry.

"Bella, love, are you okay? What's on your mind?"

"Everything.... the tumor, our daughter, my parents, us.. Everything is on my mind. I'm angry. Why did I have to get a tumor? I am far from ready to leave this world. I want to watch Lizzie grow up, and go to college and fall in love. I want us back. I am nowhere near ready to give it all up, and I am so scared, Edward." His strong arms wrapped around me in a blanket of comfort.

"I love you so much, Bella. I know you are scared, and I am here. I will be here every step of the way. And no matter what happens, you have me and the rest of the family, okay?" He stood up from the sofa, my hand in his.

"Where's Lizzie? Is she with the others?" I had been so busy with my breakdown, I hadn't gotten around to asking. He lifted our hands, which were still entwined, to his lips and kissed my hand. I grabbed my cell phone and keys off the table by the front door, and locked the door on the way out.

"Yes. Alice met up with us and offered to take Lizzie shopping before dinner, which apparently exited her very much. She knew that you and I needed some time to talk, anyways. In fact, it's time we head to the house. Alice said you were joining us for dinner?" I laughed, knowing that the only ones that would be eating would be Lizzie and me.

"Yeah, but I need to call Charlie and let him know that I won't be over for dinner. Do you think I might be able to take him a plate?"

"Sure, love. I don't see a problem with that." I pulled my cell out of my pocket as I reached the Xterra. Edward started to get in the driver's seat.

"Oh no you don't, mister. I don't let anyone drive my car. I'm not making an exception for you." He smirked as he crawled in the passenger seat. Charlie picked up.

"Bella, are you okay? I haven't heard from you in all day."

"Yeah, Dad. I am fine. Listen, I can't come for dinner tonight, but I wil bring you something to eat, okay? Did you talk to mom?"

"I called her and talked to her this morning. She's wants to come up here and visit, but I told her to wait and talk to you first. I didn't want her overwhelming you, seeing as how you are overwhelmed by enough as it is. So, if you want her to come, then let her know. What time should I expect you?"

"I'm not sure, but it won't be late. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Bells. Kiss my girl for ." I hung up, and backed out of the driveway. I turned on the radio, and Flobots came on. I sighed as I made my way to that massive house where I had spent some of the best days of my youth, the wind blowing my hair around my face through the open windows. I mentally prepared myself for seeing my family for the first time in 5 years.


	6. Chapter 7

A/N I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to get this chapter written and posted. My hubby had to take a job out of state, and I was left with our toddler-age daughter alone, and then my internet messed up. I have read all of the reviews, and I want to thank all of you that have stuck with me. I read back through the old chapters, and I've spotted a few places where stuff is missing. I promise to fix it. So, the next chapter is written in a few different POVs , and it starts with Lizzie. It's her thoughts, and I tried to write it the way I thought she would think.. Oh, and I promise not to kill off Bella. I'd be crazy to do so.

Lizzie POV

I saw my Daddy! And he loves me just like Mommy said he would. He took me hunting, and he said he was proud of me when I caught a cougar! Then Auntie Alice came and she said she'd take me shopping. She has a pretty car. She said Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett were building me a castle bed, and that I have my own room at her house. I don't know Uncle Jasper or Uncle Emmett but I hope they like me. I hope they stay. Mommy told me Daddy had to go away, and I don't want him to go again. I don't want Mommy to go either. She can't leave me 'cuz the bad people will come. Maybe I should ask Auntie Alice...

"Auntie Alice?"

Alice POV

I met up with Edward and Lizzie after her hunt and filled him in on the status of the bed being built for Elizabeth, and told him Bella was awake and offered to take a very enthusiastic Lizzie shopping for a little while. I glanced back at her a few times to see her cute little face as she thought about how her day has been so far. She looked so much like Bella, with all those emotions written across her face. Suddenly her face went from excitement and curiosity to one of fear and sadness. I pulled into the parking spot outside Target, and shut off the car.

"Auntie Alice?", she said with a bit of sadness.

"Yes, sweetie?", I asked, turning around in the seat to face her.

"Are you and Daddy leaving again? 'Cuz Mommy said that some daddies go away, and I don't want my Daddy to go again... and I'm scared that Mommy won't get better and the bad people will come." She whispered out.

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement, but I couldn't let it show on my face.

"What bad people, honey?" I asked her.

"The ones I see in my dreams. They come and Mommy isn't there, and they have red eyes and they wear black cloaks like the bad guys on Scooby Doo. I'm scared they are gonna come if Mommy and Daddy go away." Has she seen the Volturi in her sleep? I need to tell the family. I kept a light smile on my face as I tried to erase her worry.

"Lizzie, I promise you that none of us are going to leave you. And if bad people come, we won't let them hurt you." She smiled, and we began getting out of the car.

"So, let's go do some shopping, what do you say?" I semi- shouted enthusiastically.

"Yes! I ?" she squealed out in one breath.

"Of course. We can get anything you want Lizzie", I said as we got out and headed into the store.

Bella POV

The drive to the house was nice. Edward and I held hands as I told him about Angela and Ben's upcoming wedding, and that they had just graduated from the University of Washington. I told him about Lizzie too. I told him how she loves Disney movies; her favorite color is never the same but most of the time it's pink; and her favorite foods are cougar or Hawaiian pizza. He smiled like the Cheshire Cat the entire time, which made my heart swell. It wasn't long before we pulled into the driveway that led to that big house nestled in the woods. I parked the car, and turned in the seat to face him. He caressed my cheek in his hand, and I leaned into his touch.

"God, Bella. I missed you so much.. I honestly don't know how I managed to stay away for as long as I did", he said huskily.

" I missed you too", I replied as I leaned towards him," But you aren't getting rid of us so easy this time, so you better buck up".

He smirked into my lips as he whispered "Well, you better get used to me being around because I'm not going anywhere", and with that he crushed his frosty lips to mine. His honey taste was divine, and I moaned into the kiss. Hands slid into hair as tongues fought for dominance. I could hear my heart begin to pound into my ears, so I pulled back so I could catch my breath. Edward held me close as my heart rate returned to normal, breathing me in.

"Come on, love. Everyone is waiting to see you" he smiled.

He took my hand in his as we made our way up the steps. Esme and Carlisle were waiting at the door for us. I could feel myself getting nervous, not knowing how they would react when they learned about Elizabeth, or the tumor for that matter. I looked to Edward who smiled and gave my hand a light squeeze, effectively wiping away all worry away. The door opened as Esme closed the distance and threw her stone arms around me.

"Bella! Oh, dear, I have missed you so very much. Come in! I've made a chicken casserole for dinner. I hope that's okay. I haven't had a chance to cook in so long", she exclaimed as she led towards Carlisle.

"Bella, it's so wonderful to see you again" Carlisle said as he too caught me in his cold embrace," I wish it could be under better circumstances".

I felt bad that I was dragging them into my problems. I felt as if they were always having to bail me out of one disaster or another. First it was a van skidding on black ice, then it was a sociopath vampire, and now it's a life threatening brain tumor. On top of that , they may or may not be raising Elizabeth without me, and that depends on whether or not they change me. And say they do? Then they have to deal with a newborn vampire and a 4 year old half vampire.

"You don't need to feel guilty, Bella", Jasper said as he entered the room with Rosalie and Emmett, "We have always considered you family, and we're not doing anything another family wouldn't do".

A huge smile sat on all their faces as Emmett nearly rushed me and lifted me and spun me around.

"Bella! I missed you, sis!" he thundered. I hadn't realized how much I had missed Emmett until

this moment. He always felt like he was really my brother, and because of the curly brown hair, we could almost pass as such. It would have been nice if he had really been my big brother. Growing up with him would have definitely amazing.

"I missed you too, brother bear. How have you you guys been?" I exclaimed as I steadied myself before timidly heading towards Rosalie. She sensed my timidness towards her, and closed the distance with a bright smile on her face.

"Bella, I'm sorry I was, quite frankly, a bitch. I never really had anything against you. I was... jealous because you have something I don't. You have a beating heart, and you change, and you can have babies. I can't. I'm pretty sure I never will. But the past five years have shown me that when you … before we left, this whole family began gaining back a piece of their humanity through you. And I want you to know that no matter where this mess takes us, it's not your fault and I will be here for you, no matter what you need", she finished, looking my in the eye. Well, not exactly what I thought was going to happen. I smiled back, and thanked her, not really sure what else to say. Jasper was the only person I hadn't hugged yet, and while I wasn't scared of him, I was concerned that I'd cause his thirst to flare up.

He chuckled, "I know you're not scared of me, so get over here 'n give your brother a hug". His easiness brought out my own little chuckle as he pulled my into a strong hug. The atmosphere in the room swam with love, joy, and amazement. I smiled at each of the family members that I had missed like air.

" I've missed all of you so much. And, Jasper, I want you to know that I have never held what happened against you. I imagine that everyone else's blood lust magnified yours to a level you couldn't take."

"Thank you, Bella. It really means a lot to me that you don't hate me. I have been working a lot on my tolerance, and Carlisle and I actually have been discussing a way to build it even further. But it'll have to wait because Alice just pulled in."

I was relieved that Alice was here with my baby girl. I hadn't seen her since Edward showed up right after I fell. Edward's arms were around my waist, with his face in my hair when Alice and Elizabeth burst through the door laden with Target bags.

"Mommy! , Mommy!Auntie Alice got me fairy wings and a crown! And she got me Disney Princess movies! And look! I got a Kai Lan doll!" she exclaimed as she pulled item after item out of the bags.

Esme laughed at Lizzie's enthusiasm, and said, " She's beautiful.. Edward, dear-"

"Yes, Esme. Everyone, Bella and I would like to introduce you to Elizabeth Renessmee Cullen, my daughter." The mood of the room changed to surprise, acceptance, and love. Everyone began to introduce themselves to Lizzie, and were smitten with her from the second she had entered the room.

"She really is perfect", Edward whispered into my ear and began planting kisses along the curve of my neck making me melt into his hold, as we watched her try to get Emmett to wear a pair of fairy wings . I groaned, and turned around in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck.

"Yeah, she really is. She gets it from her father" , I smirked. He let our a little sigh, saying " Bella, Bella, Bella. My love, you still don't see yourself very clearly, do you?" I laughed, " No, I see myself just fine. I am one hot Momma, didn't you know?"

Hi eyes darkened slighly, and he whispered, "I know" huskily into my ear.

"Dinner's ready!" Alice called from the kitchen, and we pulled apart to make our way into the dining room for dinner.


End file.
